The present invention relates to a mask and its manufacturing method, an electro-luminescence device and its manufacturing method, and an electronic instrument.
A mask with high precision is required. For example, a method of manufacturing a color organic electro-luminescence (hereinafter called EL) device that is known uses a mask to deposit an organic material of each color. Though a method in which a base is etched is known as one of the methods of manufacturing a mask, it was difficult to manufacture a mask with high precision in the conventional method.